Est-ce que
by Caliadne
Summary: Cinq questions. Cinq réponses. Combien de vérités ?
1. Question Un

— Est-ce que tu me suis ?

Tout le monde était parti à Pré-au-Lard – enfin, croyait-il – et Drago avait prévu passer sa journée dans la salle sur demande. Mais avant de tourner le coin, il avait vu la crinière rousse de Weasley, et sa curiosité avait été attisée. Sûrement ne faisait-elle rien de plus sinistre que finir un devoir pressant, mais… toute excuse était bonne pour faire autre chose que travailler sur cette fichue armoire.

Alors il l'avait suivie de loin, d'abord jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où elle avait fait le plein de gâteaux, puis jusqu'au bureau de Flitwick, avec qui elle avait passé une bonne dizaine de minutes. Drago s'apprêtait à repartir vers la salle sur demande, se disant qu'il avait assez procrastiné pour aujourd'hui, quand elle était ressortie, un parchemin plié entre les mains. Elle avait remercié le petit professeur, s'était remise en marche, et Drago avait poursuivi sa traque.

Au début, il aurait juré qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Elle grimpait tous les bons escaliers, empruntait tous les bons couloirs. Mais, vers la fin du trajet, quand elle devait tourner à droite, elle vira à gauche. Sa curiosité de nouveau attisée, Drago la suivit avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Il mit un bon cinq minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle avait deviné sa présence et le menait en bourrique. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser subtilement avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face et le confronte, les yeux lançant des étincelles.

À sa question, Drago ne pouvait répondre qu'une chose :

— Bien sûr que non.


	2. Question Deux

— Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie ce soir ?

Drago avait passé une journée affreuse. Tout le monde croyait que cette année, sous Rogue et les Carrow, n'était que du bonheur, mais il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Pour lui, en tout cas. Il se posait plein de questions, sur ses croyances, ses associations, sa position dans le monde, et disons que Poudlard n'était pas le lieu le plus propice à la réflexion en ce moment.

Il ne pouvait partager tout ça avec personne de Serpentard, bien sûr. Il avait passé les premiers mois de l'année à tout garder sous clé en lui, avant de trouver une oreille attentive chez les Gryffondor. Ginny Weasley était devenue sa confidente – croyez-moi, il était le premier à en être étonné.

Les premières fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, la nuit, ce n'était pas pour parler. Mais au fil du temps, ils avaient commencé à s'échanger des mots, des peurs, des secrets. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, quand il était rentré chez lui pour Noël, Drago avait su que Poudlard lui manquerait.

Alors quand Weasley l'avait croisé dans le corridor, il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait attiré dans un recoin sombre et, après s'être assurée que personne ne les voyait, avait mis une main sur son avant-bras avec sollicitude et posé sa question d'un ton inquiet.

Drago avait durci le visage, récupéré son bras, et s'était détourné.

— Non, tout va bien.


	3. Question Trois

— Est-ce que tu viens de me sauver la vie ?

La bataille de Poudlard faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire de sa peau ; d'un côté il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir à se battre, à risquer sa vie ; mais d'un autre côté, si quelqu'un le voyait s'enfuir et se cacher, il aurait une réputation de lâche qui lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à sa mort. Alors il s'était glissé dans une alcôve, prenant la place d'une statue qui était partie défendre le château, et avait brandi sa baguette devant lui en espérant très fort que personne ne le verrait.

Mais quand Weasley était passée en courant devant lui, ses longs cheveux emmêlés dans son dos et un Mangemort à ses trousses, lui lançant des sortilèges à tour de bras, Drago n'avait plus pu rester sans rien faire. Il avait fait un pas en dehors de sa cachette et avait lancé un « Petrificus Totalus » informulé vers le large dos noir qui s'éloignait de lui.

La jeune fille avait fait encore quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui la poursuivait. Alors elle s'était retournée et, surprise, avait vu Drago. Un sourcil haussé, elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait demandé s'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait haussé une épaule et désigné du doigt un petit groupe de combattants derrière lui.

— Non, le sortilège est venu de là-bas.


	4. Question Quatre

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Allongé sur son lit, nu, les longs cheveux roux étalés sur son torse, Drago fut pris au dépourvu par la question. Il posa une main légère sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme, traçant des formes invisibles autour de son nombril pour se donner le temps de répondre.

Poudlard s'était terminé pour Ginny quelques mois auparavant. Pendant l'année scolaire, les deux amants ne s'étaient presque pas vus. Mais depuis la fin des cours, il se passait rarement plus de soixante-douze heures sans qu'ils se voient

Leur relation n'avait rien d'officiel, et encore moins de public. Ils n'étaient encore jamais sortis ensemble ; toutes les balades romantiques qu'ils faisaient étaient dans le jardin, tous les repas aux chandelles dans sa propre salle à manger. Et pourquoi se rendre dans un hôtel quand on avait tout un Manoir plein de chambres vides à sa disposition ?

Des fois, Drago ne réussissait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'elle méritait mieux, qu'une femme comme elle devrait se faire inviter dans les plus grands restaurants du Londres sorcier, qu'elle devrait être avec quelqu'un qui serait fier de l'avoir à son bras, qui ne ferait pas que la cacher entre ses draps.

Alors, est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il croyait que oui.

Mais il croyait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer, ni à elle ni à lui-même. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Le reste du monde n'était certainement pas prêt à les accueillir.

Alors il n'y avait qu'une chose à répondre.

— Non. Je ne crois pas.


	5. Question Cinq

— Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Pour une fois, c'était Drago qui avait posé la question.

Le couple était sorti au restaurant fêter leur septième année de relation – comptée à partir de leur première rencontre après Poudlard. Drago avait réservé une table au restaurant préféré de Ginny, dans une salle privée – il y avait quelques avantages à être un Malefoy que même une dégringolade sociale n'effaçait pas.

Ils avaient passé un merveilleux repas, leurs regards plongés amoureusement l'un dans l'autre, leurs mains ne se détachant qu'à regret pour manier leurs ustensiles.

Après que le serveur soit venu prendre leurs commandes pour un dessert, Ginny s'était éclipsée vers la salle de bains. Alors Drago s'était levé, avait essuyé ses paumes un peu trop moites sur son veston, et avait sorti un écrin de sa poche.

Quand la jeune femme était revenue dans la petite pièce, elle avait vu son amant à genoux devant elle, tendant une bague magnifique, et prononçant une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Elle avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, la surprise faisant battre son cœur deux fois plus rapidement et l'émotion lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Après un trop long moment, elle prit une grande inspiration et donna la réponse qu'attendait Drago le cœur dans la gorge :

— Jamais de la vie.

Mais son sourire éblouissant faisait de ces mots un mensonge.


End file.
